Before It's Too Late
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: After Aya is almost killed on a mission, Ken wonders if he should tell the redhead how he really feels.


Before it's too late…  
By P.Rico  
  
Ken sat on his bed, looking down at his bare feet as they brushed slowly back and forth across the plush carpeting in his room. He sighed as he went over his current crisis in his head. He had faced so many problems in his life, but this one threatened to overwhelm him; to drown him in a torrential sea of uncertain emotions.  
  
"Aya," he muttered softly. "No, Ran."   
  
After he had found out that his sister had awaken from her coma, he had insisted that they no longer call him Aya. There was no need for him to take her name any longer now that she was among the living once again. But old habits die hard. Although, Ken suspected that Youji intentionally called him Aya to annoy the redhead.   
  
Ken sighed again and flopped back on his bed, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his injured shoulder.   
  
They had been on a mission. Their target had been very secure. They had to go though many levels of security including very well trained bodyguards. Ran had gone though them like a juggernaut. It seemed like nothing could stop him. It wasn't until after the violet-eyed assassin had killed his target that the others realized how badly injured he was.   
  
*He could have died tonight,* Ken mused. *And I wouldn't have been able to tell him…*  
  
Ken sighed again. *What should I do? I may not have another chance. No! I have to tell him now! I can't let him die without him knowing how I feel.*  
  
Determined, Ken rose from his bed, pulled on a shirt, and walked out the door where he almost ran into Youji.   
  
"Hey," said the blond. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm going to tell him," Ken announced.  
  
"What?" Youji gasped in surprise. He had known about Ken's feelings toward Ran for awhile, but had kept silent and pretended nothing was going on. "Now?"  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"Are you sure this is wise? In his current condition…"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Youji," Ken cut him off. "I'm going to tell him. Don't try to stop me."  
  
Youji nodded with understanding and stepped aside, allowing the younger man to go toward Ran's room.  
  
"What's going on?" Omi asked as he walked up from behind Youji.  
  
"Let's take a walk," Youji said suddenly.  
  
"I was going to check on Aya…I mean Ran-kun," Omi replied.  
  
"Ah…" Youji began. "I think Ken wants some time alone with him." Youji was trying to put it as delicately as he could to the boy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Youji said as he hustled Omi out the door.  
  
--  
  
Ken took a deep breath as he stood before Ran's room.   
  
*Why am I hesitating? I already made up my mind to tell him. But what will he say? What will he do?* Ken shook his head. *I have to stop thinking like this or I'll talk myself out of it.* Before his rational mind to say anything further, Ken knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came a quite reply.  
  
Ken hesitantly opened the door. Ran was sitting up in his bed, shirtless. Ken could see his many bandages.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ken asked, although it was painfully obvious.  
  
Ran just shrugged and glared at him with his Aya Glare™ (although, now they had started calling it the Ran Glare™).  
  
There was a long pause between them. Finally, Ran spoke.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ken blinked a few times and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Ran," he began. "There's something I need to tell you. Ever since we've met, I…I…"  
  
"Stop," Ran said forcefully. His voice became softer. "I know what you're going to say."  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "You…you know?"  
  
Ran nodded. "I had suspected it for sometime. I wasn't sure before. But tonight, it became clear when you tried to KILL me!"  
  
Ken winced. "Damn! You noticed?"  
  
"It's hard NOT to notice your claws sticking in my side!"  
  
"Well, fine, then I don't have to keep my feelings secret any longer. Ran, I hate you! Always have, always will."  
  
"I assure you, the feeling's mutual," replied Ran now looking at Ken with his Aya Death Glare™ (or rather, the Ran Death Glare™). "It was only for Aya-chan's sake that I agreed to team up with the likes of you. Stupid, soccer-obsessed, clumsy…"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Ken interrupted, "Well, at least I'm not some freak of nature with red hair and violet eyes. I mean you call that natural?"  
  
"Don't mock my hair! My great-great-great-grandfather had red hair and violet eyes and he was known as the greatest hitokiri of his time."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Ken. "But I'm glad I got this off my chest." He smiled sinisterly. "Sleep with one eye open, Ran-chan." He turned to leave. "Oh, yeah," he said as he looked at Ran over his shoulder. "And I'm dating your sister!"  
  
A dark aura surrounded Ran as he reached for his katana. "Kisama! Shi-ne!!!"  
  
--  
  
"So Ken-kun finally told Ran-kun how he felt?"   
  
Youji nodded at Omi.  
  
"Thanks for pulling me out of the line of fire."  
  
They both winced as a pot flew through an upstairs window.  
  
"Should we try to stop them?" Omi asked.  
  
"Not unless you have a death wish," Youji muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette. "But don't worry, I'm sure they'll calm down eventually and things will be back to normal."  
  
Omi chuckled. "Well, normal for Weiss, anyways.  
  
*********************  
  
I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist.   
  
Kudos to anybody who figures out who Ran's great-great-great-grandfather is. I'm still trying to figure out if I used enough greats. 


End file.
